My Songfic
by Kagome's Broken Heart
Summary: Seen a lot wanted to make one of my own


Kagome sat in Koga's den after being kidnapped. And all the time she was there he was ranting on and on about her being his woman. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo and Kirara were unconsious sitting in a corner of the room. Inuyasha sat near where Kagome was, tied up and unconsious. "Koga.""Yes Kagome." "I'm not _your_ woman. I'm Inuyasha's." "What?"_Guys. _She thought. She sang,

Yeah ... I'm nobody's girl.I want your love  
But yeah there are limits  
You gotta know my plans every minute  
Baby it's like you wanna own me  
And it isn't right

Just cuz it feels so good when you hold me  
Now all at once you wanna control me  
Baby in case you don't remember  
This is still my life

I'm not gonna do whatever you say  
No, no..  
If that's what you need  
I'll be on my way

I'm nobody's girl  
No boy's gonna tell me what to do  
I'm nobody's girl  
Don't treat me like I belong to you

I'm nobody's girl  
Oh baby if I'm with you  
It's cause I choose to be  
Nobody owns me

I'm goin' places, I've got ambitions  
Thank you but I don't need your permission  
Baby before you give me your love  
Give me your respect

I'm not gonna walk a few steps behind  
No, no ...  
If that's what you need  
Then this is goodbye

I'm nobody's girl  
No boy's gonna tell me what to do  
I'm nobody's girl  
Don't treat me like I belong to you

I'm nobody's girl  
Oh baby if I'm with you  
It's cause I choose to be  
Nobody owns me, no!

Here's a new idea, just treat me like I treat ya  
If you don't know how then baby I don't need you  
It's a simple thing baby  
Oh yeah

Don't try to tell me what to do  
(Nobody) this is my life baby  
(Nobody) oh yeah  
If I'm with you it's cuz I choose to be  
You don't own me!

I'm nobody's girl  
No boy's gonna tell me what to do  
I'm nobody's girl  
Don't treat me like I belong to you

Nobody's girl  
Oh baby if I'm with you  
It's cuz I choose to be  
Nobody owns me

I'm nobody's girl  
No boy's gonna tell me what to do  
I'm nobody's girl  
Don't treat me like I belong to you

Nobody's girl  
Oh baby if I'm with you  
It's cuz I choose to be

Nobody owns me..  
Ooh yeahh..

"Kagome." "I'm Nobody's girl. But I am Inuyasha's mate." "But--" "No koga no more." "Fine be happy." He signaled the wolves to untie Inuyasha because he was the only on tied up. Kagome caught him as he fell. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara had already woken up.Sango and Miroku ran and Let Kagome and Inuyasha ride on Kirara.Kagome held Inuyasha with all her strength. For some reason he still wasn't waking up. They got to the hut they built. Naraku had been destroyed, and The Jewel was given to Kikyo. Though she still hasn't decided wether she wants to be alive or not. Kagome already said she was okay with it for Inuyasha to go with Kikyo. She only wanted him to be happy even if it ment she would have a broken heart.She looked at him again hoping soon he would wake up.They helped Kagome bring him inside and laid him down. Just in case Sango laid her head on his chest but heard nothing. "Kagome he will never wake up." "What?" They all said. "He's dead." Kagome let the words sink in for a bit. She lifted his head to her chest then they heard,

Inuyasha:

Look at the sky  
Tell me what do you see  
Just close your eyes  
And describe it to me  
The heavens are sparkling  
With starlight tonight  
That's what I see  
Through your eyes

Kagome:  
I see the heavens  
Each time that you smile  
I hear your heartbeat  
Just go on for miles  
And suddenly I know  
My life is worth while  
That's what I see  
Through your eyes

Chorus:Both:  
Here in the night  
I see the sun  
Here in the dark  
Our two hearts are one  
It's out of our hands  
We can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise  
Looking through your eyes

I look at myself  
And instead I see us  
Whoever I am now  
It feels like enough  
And I see a girl  
Who is learning to trust  
That's who I see through your eyes

(Chorus)

And there are some things we don't know  
Sometimes a heart just needs to go  
And there is so much I'll remember  
Underneath the open sky with you forever

(Chorus)

After the last note the knew he would never breath again.


End file.
